Memorias de Hogwarts
by Alba.B
Summary: Ellos eran los cuatro pilares de la escuela, pero… ¿Qué hacer cuando uno de ellos se marcha? Y… ¿Qué fue de Salazar? ¿Era realmente un tirano incapaz de sentir y de amar?
1. Capitulo I: Despedidas

_**Disclaimer: Mias, solo son las ideas. Los personajes y Hogwarts son de Rowling, la Warner y no se bien de quien mas.** _

_Capítulo I: Despedidas_

A pesar de que el pequeño despacho seguía ostentosamente amueblado, cualquier persona observadora hubiera sabido que estaba desocupado. No había en el ningún objeto personal, que pudiera indicar que tenía un dueño. El suelo estaba desnudo, sin una alfombra que la cubriese, y todos los pequeños objetos que habían adornado durante tantos años las estanterías de la sala habían desaparecido. Los libros seguían en su lugar, intactos, pero ordenados en exceso, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien se molestó en leerlos.

En un rincón del despacho, un hombre todavía joven, de rubios cabellos, muy claros, empaquetaba las pocas pertenencias importantes que quedaban por coger. El hombre se sobresaltó al oír el suave repiqueteo de la puerta, y abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al ver a la mujer morena que entraba por la puerta.

— Creí que Godric estaba gastándome una broma, pero veo que hablada en serio. ¿Es cierto, no? — dijo ella, y pasó casi inconscientemente una mano por su abultado vientre. — ¿Nos abandonas? — El bajó la mirada. Ella ahogó un sollozo. — ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esos, Salazar? ¿Eres consciente del esfuerzo que…?

— No necesito uno de tus sermones, Rowena — interrumpió —Está decidido. Siento que haya sido de esta manera, pero… — Carraspeó y miro desafiante a su esposa.

Rowena comprendió entonces que no había nada que hacer. Su matrimonio había sido una farsa. ¡Y pensar que ella lo había amado tanto…! ¡Y pensar que se había esforzado tanto en hacerlo feliz! Lanzó una última mirada despectiva a Salazar y salió de la habitación altivamente, intentando ocultar las ganas de llorar que sentía. Cerró la puerta suavemente, como hacia inconscientemente casa vez que se sentía desesperada.

Una vez estuvo solo Salazar suspiró. Por mucho que no hubiera querido realmente a su esposa, siempre la considero su amiga. Y, en verdad, le dolía abandonarla. Le dolía marchar sabiendo que no vería crecer a su hijo.

Pero, aunque su despedida con Rowena había sido dolorosa, no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que había sentido cuando tuve que decirle adiós a Godric. Había sido él la única persona a la que realmente había querido ver antes de su marcha.

_Salazar llamó a la puerta del despacho de Godric. Le temblaban las manos y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Algo extraño en el, pues jamás se permitía mostrar señas de nerviosismo. _

_— Pasa. — le dijo el otro. Salazar obedeció al instante, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. _

_Aunque el tono de voz de Godric era amable, y su rostro se mostraba sereno, sus ojos, verdes, destilaban ira. _

_— Godric yo… tengo que decirte algo. — entrelazó los dedos, nervioso. — No quiero continuar así. Yo… me iré mañana. —La reacción de Godric no fue la que Salazar había esperado. No comenzó a gritar cosas incoherentes, como hacía cada vez que recibía una mala noticia. Es más, se limitó a mirar a su amigo con dureza, y las palabras que salieron de su boca estaban llenas de desprecio:_

_— Haz lo que quieras. No necesitamos alguien en el colegio que rechace a la mitad de la población mágica. —Cerró los ojos uno segundos, y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, Salazar contempló con satisfacción que la ira había sido sustituida por un sentimiento más profundo. —Pero… ¿No prefieres esperar unos meses? ¿Ni siquiera para saber si tienes un hijo o una hija? — Salazar bajó la mirada._

_— No puedo, y lo sabes, Godric. ¿Y si le sucediese como al último? Estuve tan entusiasmado con el bebé…, y cuando él murió… No podría soportarlo otra vez — Negó con la cabeza, reafirmando sus palabras. _

_Entonces, ¿a qué has venido, Salazar? _

_— Yo… —Se acercó al imponente hombre, y lo abrazó. Godric no lo rechazó, pero tampoco correspondió al gesto. Se limitó a observar al otro, sin pestañear. _

_Sabes que te quiero, Godric. Y sé que en el fondo tu también… — Se puso de puntillas y rozó los labios del otro unos segundos. Luego, tras una última mirada, Salazar volvió sobre sus pasos. _

_— Adiós. — Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta._

Miró a su alrededor con nostalgia. Las maletas ya estaban hechas, y metidas en sus bolsillos, gracias a un encantamiento reductor.

Observó por última vez los libros de las estanterías, que mil veces había consultado. Los había ordenado, queriendo ahorrarle trabajo a los elfos que trabajaban en la escuela.

Aquel día empezaba una nueva vida. No sabía donde iría, pero era consciente de que no podía quedarse allí.

Cuando miro por última vez al castillo, pudo entrever la figura de una mujer regordeta, de brillantes cabellos rojizos. No pudo ver sus ojos, pero Salazar supo que estaban llenos de dolor y de lágrimas. Helga siempre había sido muy sentimental. Por eso no Se había despedido de ella; el llanto de su amiga era demasiado contagioso. Y se había prometido no llorar.


	2. Capítulo II: Trata de no recordar

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y Hogwarts no me pertenecen. Todos son de Rowling. Mías, sólo son las ideas._**

_**Notas de la autora: **__**Perdón, este capítulo es terriblemente corto. **_

**_Capítulo II: Trata de no recordar_**

El cuerpo de Rowena se agitó bajo las sabanas, buscando, inconscientemente, a la persona que la había acompañado los últimos años. Las jóvenes manos palparon el otro lado de la cama y el tacto de las sabanas le recordó a la bruja que ya no había quien la acompañase.

Abrió los ojos, pestañeando varias veces, intentando retener, inútilmente, las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos celestes. Aunque se resistiera, necesitaba llorar, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerlo así, sin más, sin resistirse. Porque sabía que el causante de su tristeza no merecía una sola de sus lágrimas.

— ¿Mamá? — dijo una suave voz infantil entre la oscuridad. La bruja se recostó sobre sí misma, alzando la mirada, escrutando la oscuridad en busca del dueño de aquella voz.

— Parecía tan real… —susurró, y se dejó caer con violencia sobre en la cama. El recuerdo de su hijo perdido la atormentaba día y noche. Lo añoraba demasiado, a pesar de que el pequeño solo había vivido unas horas.

"Tengo que olvidar… tengo que ser fuerte" pensó."¡Voy a tener un hijo! Un niño que me necesita. Que necesita a su madre".

Cerró los ojos suavemente, calmando su respiración poco a poco. Se obligó a no recordar que ahora estaba sola. Se obligó a no pensar en que cabía la posibilidad de que su segundo hijo siguiera el mismo camino que el primero.

Se esforzó en reconfortarse a sí misma. Y, al fin, sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, logró entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Capítulo III: Un beso

**_Capítulo III: Un beso_**

Godric no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica asomase por entre sus labios. Acababa de descubrir, debajo de la butaca más vieja y cómoda de su despacho, una túnica negra, con una insignia verde y plata bordada en el pecho.

Debía de habérsela olvidado Salazar cualquiera de las tardes que pasaran allí. No pudo evitar pensar, aún sonriendo, que era una suerte que los elfos tuvieran orden de no limpiar en su despacho.

Se sentó en la butaca con un suspiro, la túnica todavía entre sus manos. Trató de recordar en qué momento la amistad se había convertido en atracción y la atracción en un sentimiento mucho más profundo y mucho más incontrolable.

Godric no era capaz de recordarlo. No recordaba cuándo comenzó a preocuparse por quedar como un idiota delante de él o a pasarse horas pensando hasta qué punto Salazar lo consideraba importante en su vida.

Pero lo que sí que recordaba era la primera vez que se besaron.

_Salazar debía de estar completamente loco. Estando en pleno invierno, al joven profesor no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que pasar la tarde junto al lago, ahora congelado, de la escuela. Evidentemente, por su cabeza no había pasado la brillante idea de coger algo de abrigo, lo que había provocado que enfermase. _

_Ahora, el escaso personal de Hogwarts se veía obligado a hacer malabarismos para organizar todos los horarios, supliendo la falta de Salazar, que tenía tanta fiebre que se había visto obligado a ir a la enfermería. _

_Lejos se preocuparse, Rowena le había gritado a su marido que cómo se le ocurría salir al exterior así. Ni Godric ni Helga la habían visto nunca tan enfadada. _

_Una tarde, la segunda que pasaba Salazar en la enfermería, Godric fue a hacerle una visita. Se encontró al mago durmiendo, roncando sonoramente. Rió para sí ante el cómico aspecto que tenía su siempre pulcro amigo con la nariz enrojecida y llena de mucosidad. Se preguntó en lo que diría si se viese con ese aspecto. Probablemente se pondría a gritar y renegar, y cogería rápidamente un peine. _

_— Hola, amigo — le dijo riendo entre dientes cuando Salazar despertó._

_— Hola… — arrugó el entrecejo — ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?_

_— Nada, nada. — Hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia. _

_Fue en esa situación cuando algo en la cabeza de amos hizo "click". _

_Sus cabezas se acercaron. Por supuesto, Salazar murmuró unas palabras que no le fueron audibles a Godric, pero que hizo que el profesor riera con nerviosismo. _

_Pero se siguieron aproximando, hasta el punto que Godric hubiera jurado que era capaz de contar las pestañas de su amigo y las pequeñas betas oscuras que salpicaban sus ojos. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus labios se juntaran. Los de Godric, gruesos, carnosos, contra los de su amigo, mucho más pálidos y finos, tanto que daba la impresión de que podrían romperse. _

_Pero, evidentemente, eso no sucedió. _

Godric deseaba tanto poder volver a esa tarde, en la que nada ni nadie, aparte de ellos, había existido.

Pero era dolorosamente consciente de que eso no sucedería.


	4. Capítulo IV: Un secreto a voces

**_Capítulo IV: Un secreto a voces_**

Helga Huffleppuf estaba cansada. Estaba cansada de que durante su vida, desde que tenía memoria, todo aquel que había tratado con ella, para bien o para mal, la hubiera considerado rara. Incluso sabía de gente que pensaba que ella estaba realmente loca.

Pero Helga no estaba chiflada. No señor. Ella era una mujer cabal, a su modo. Quizá no lo aparentase, pero su comportamiento escondía a una mujer tremendamente racional e inteligente. Quizá la gente que la conocía superficialmente no lo creyera, pero sus mejores amigos sabían perfectamente de ese lado detallista y racional.

A menuda se preguntaba si era feliz. Probablemente sí. Al menos en ciertos aspectos. Era una buena profesora, a quien sus alumnos adoraban por lo cariñosa que era. Y pronto tendría su primer hijo.

El problema era su marido. Sí, era apuesto y atento con ella. Pero Helga sabía hacía dos años que la engañaba. Y tal hubiera podido soportarlo, romper con él y simplemente seguir adelante si el amante de su esposo no hubiera sido un hombre.

_Helga acababa de salir del invernadero. Acababa de dar una clase a sus alumnos de segundo año y ese día, por algún motivo, se sentía particularmente feliz. _

_Mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación recordó una cosa; había prometido reunirse con Salazar al final de las clases, pues él quería consultarle ciertas cosas sobre las mandrágoras. _

_Sonriente, se dirigió al aula de pociones, imaginando ya la charla que la esperaba. Salazar y ella, a pesar de sus discusiones, llevaban charlas realmente interesantes sobre las plantas y sus usos en las pociones. No en vano, Salazar se ganaba la vida haciendo eso, pociones._

— _Salazar, aquí… nos puede ver cualquiera. Un alumno, o incluso otro profesor - Helga estuvo a punto de chillar al reconocer la voz que provenía del interior del aula de profesores._

_ Pero en lugar de introducirse en ella para saber a santo de qué su marido decía un comentario como ese decidió escuchar. Además, asomó la cabeza por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta entreabierta._

— _No has cerrado la clase con llave, Salazar._

_Pareció que Godric quería añadir más, pero no tuvo tiempo porque en ese mismo momento el otro hombre, su amigo, atrapó sus labios, arrebatándole la capacidad de hablar._

Helga estaba cansada. Así que ese día decidió hablar con Godric de aquel asunto, ahora que Salazar se había marchado.

Pero cambió de opinión al dirigirse al despacho de su marido y encontrarlo una túnica verde que Helga reconoció fácilmente; Salazar solía llevarla muy a menudo.

Helga recapacitó de nuevo, y llegó otra vez a la conclusión de que era mejor tenerlo aunque no la amase realmente. O aunque amase a Salazar más que a ella.

Porque él lo era todo.


	5. Capítulo V: Perdido sin ti

_**Capítulo ****V: Perdido sin ti**_

Salazar llevaba dos semanas fuera de Hogwarts. Esa situación se había traducido en dos semanas durmiendo en cuevas y alimentándose de las plantas comestibles que iba encontrarlo.

Lo que más le pesaba de todo aquello era el saber que, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, echaba de menos a Godric. A su amigo. A su amante. Echaba de menos todo lo que había significado para él, incluyendo las horas pasadas encerrados en el despacho de algunos de los, con la excusa de corregir exámenes o hablar con un par de elfos descontentos.

No importaba la excusa, en realidad. Porque lo que les había importado era estar juntos.

Se preguntó si era posible que Godric supiera de alguna manera que seguía pensando constantemente en él, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

En ese momento, un aullido resonó en el bosque, pero Salazar sabía que el lobo no se acercaría a la cueva. Había pedido a un par de sus amigas las serpientes que vigilasen la cueva que la encontraba. Lo cierto es que le reconfortaba saber que ellas nunca lo abandonarían.

Porque aunque él era el que se había marchado a sus ojos era Godric el que lo había dejado solo. Era él el que había provocado su huída, no su desmedido orgullo, pensó.

Y, pienso que te pienso, se quedó dormido con la imagen de Godric en la cabeza. Al día siguiente se levantó y se dirigió a un pueblo, por primera vez en las dos semanas que llevaba fuera de casa.

Allí encontró una casa en venta, y consiguió su propiedad a cambio de un par de vasijas de oro que había heredado de sus padres, muertos dos años después de la fundación de Hogwarts a manos de los muggles.

Era eso lo que había provocado que los odiara muchísimo más que cuando era un niño. Y encima ahora tenía que convivir con ellos, fingiendo ser uno más. No se atrevía a convivir entre los magos por miedo a que alguno lo reconociera y alertara a los demás directores de la escuela.

La idea no le agradaba, claro, pero se resignó. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Y así comenzó su vida solitaria, aislado en su pequeña casa, saliendo solo para conseguir alimentos. No le gustaba la gente.

Al poco tiempo los vecinos comenzaron a cuchichear, pero a él le daba igual. Algunas jovencitas intentaron seducirle. No en vano él seguía siendo joven y atractivo. Pero todas ellas desistieron pronto al ver que Salazar ni siquiera se dignaba el devolverles el saludo.

Con el tiempo, Salazar llegó incluso a perder su gusto por los paseos nocturnos. Les faltaba algo, y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo del todo, sabía perfectamente qué.

Godric.


	6. Capítulo VI: Bienvenida

_**Capítulo VI: Bienvenida**  
_

Un llanto agudo inundó aquella mañana la enfermería del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. No era muy habitual que un bebé naciera en una escuela cuyos alumnos tenían de once a diecisiete años. Pero ahí lo tenían; Rowena acababa de dar a luz a una niña completamente sana.

Rowena realmente se esforzó por ser feliz en un día como aquel, en el que su primer hijo había venido al mundo. Pero no podía evitar que su felicidad se tiñera de tristeza por culpa de su asusencia.

Pero no era la joven madre la única que echaba de menos a Salazar, no. La otra persona era cierto castaño de ojos verdes que hubiera dado lo que fuera por tenerlo a su lado en esos momentos.

Tras susurrar una sola vez "felicidades", Godric se encerró en su despacho, y , aprovechando que era domingo y los alumnos no tenían clases, decidió no salir de allí en todo el día.  
Acababa de recordar una promesa de Salazar, que había roto, por supuesto, como la mayoría de ellas.

Todo había empezado una calurosa noche de verano...

_Hacía calor. Salazar había decidido salir sigilosamente de la cama, dejando a su mujer profundamente dormida en ella. Ignorante de sus paseos nocturnos.  
Decidió salir a pasear bajo la luna, cosa que siempre le había gustado  
¿La razón?_

_Tenía la piel tan pálida que el mínimo contacto con el Sol la irritaba, en cambio, para él, la luna era un bálsamo de calidez.. Para Slytherin la luna era casi como una amiga. Casi no, realmente. Podía afirmar sin ninguna duda que la luna era su amiga._

_— ¿Tú por aquí, Salazar? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas que no le costó reconocer.  
— Soy yo el que debería sorprenderme, Godric. Sé que eres como esa mujer tuya; adoras el Sol, y odias la noche.  
Ambos hombres sonrieron. Se besaron como si fuera la primera vez y se sentaron juntos junto a los muros de piedra de la escuela.  
La luna era ella esa noche, y el cielo estaba plagado de estrella. No había una sola nube en el cielo.  
— Salazar, prométeme una cosa - dijo Godric, poniéndose serio.  
— Lo que quieras.  
— Que no abandonarás a Rowena. No a excepción de que llegue un día en que ella ya no te quiera.  
— ¿Por qué me vienes con esas ahora?_

_— Porque no podría soportar romperle el corazón a mi mejor amiga._

Por eso, sólo por eso, jamás confesaron lo suyo.  
Porque no hubiera sido justo...para otra persona que no hubieran sido ellos mismos.  
Y eso no les bastaba. No a Godric, al menos.


	7. Capítulo VII: Quiero creer que volverás

**_Capítulo VII: Quiero creer que volverás_**

Pasaron los años. Helga dio a luz un niño, Orion, y Rowena puso Helena a su hija.

Y, antes de que quisieran darse cuenta. Los fundadores de Hogwarts restantes tenían arrugas en el rostro y los cabellos en el rostro y eran sus hijos los que andaban por los jardines flirteando con otros muchachos de su edad.

Godric sonrió aquella mañana mientras veía a su propio hijo y a la de Rowena pasear tomados de la mano por los alrededores del invernadero.

— Godric, no deberías espiarlos.

— Rowena- dijo él alegremente mientras veía cómo la deteriorada mujer se le acercaba. Sin emabrgo, pocos segundo después cualquier rastro de alegría desapareció del rostro del mago. - ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Tienes que descansar.

— Los dos sabemos que no viviré mucho más. Helga me da un año, dos a lo sumo.

— No digas eso -replicó él, tratando de sonar convencido.

— No puedes hacer nada esta vez, Godric. No te castigues - Rowena trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

— No debía dejar que se fuera. Tal vez él hubiera logrado encontrar un modo de curarte.

— Cállate - le dijo ella suavemente.

Lo abrazó. Sabía que Godric, como mejor amigo de Salazar, lo había pasado casi tan mal como ella mismo. Incluso en ese momento, diecinueve años después de su huida, seguí muy presente en sus vidas.

Ella lo seguía amando y seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo a su asusencia.

— Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en ello… en el día que nos conocimos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

— No podría olvidarlo, querido.

_Esa noche Marius Ravenclaw, padre de Rowena, había organizado una fiesta, con el fin de informar a cuatro muchachos, entre ellos, su propia hija, que serían enviados a estudiar durante cinco años con Gandaf, el mago más poderoso de su época. _

_Por supuesto, la noticia fue impactante para los cuatro jóvenes._

_Salazar y Godric ya se conocían de antes, pero ambos eran unos jóvenes a los que les daba miedo tratar con chicas, y ser enviados a estudiar junto a ellas era impensable._

_— __Hola... Ravenclaw- saludó tímidamente Godric a Rowena. Ella rió. _

—_Lámame por el nombre, querido. No hay problema. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, al fin y al cabo._

— _Bien, Rowena - ella asintió, sonriente. _

_Rowena conoció a Salazar minutos después. Y tras eso no apartó la vista de él ningún momento durante el resto de la noche._

Ambos adultos rieron, mientras miraban a Helena y Orión.

— Me recuerdan a Helga y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes.

Mentía. No le recordaban a él y su esposa, si no a él y Salazar, en realidad. Los veía igual de jóvenes, tímidos, y enamorados que ellos.

Aquella misma tarde Godric se encerró en su despacho, y sacó a vieja túnica que encontró tantos años atrás en el despacho de Salazar. Le dio una especie de vértigo pensar que aquella prenda alguna vez le había pertenecido.

Quería... anhelaba, deseaba que volviese, volver a sentir sus caricias, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, echaba de menos sus labios. Quería creer que volvería, lo necesitaba para sobrevivir un día más. Pero a la vez deseaba que eso no se hiciese realidad, porque muy bien sabía que ello sólo les aportaría problemas y disgustos a ambos y a sus esposas.

Recapacitó, y llegó a la misma conclusión que a la que había llegado casi veinte años atrás. La que, a sus ojos, era la más elocuente, aunque significase sacrificar su felicidad. Guardar aquel secreto, aquel amor, a la tumba.

Godric Gryffindor guardó de nuevo la túnica, se enjugó las lágrimas y salió de su despacho para volver a ser el marido, padre y profesor perfectos, una vez más.


	8. Capítulo VIII: El reencuentro

**_Capítulo VII: El reencuentro_ **

Ha llegado el momento. Rowena está muriendo.

Godric la ve tirada en la cama, la cara pálida, los ojos, bajo los cuales se extienden grandes bolsas de un color amoratado, cerrados.

Sorprendentemente, Salazar está allí. Ha llegado hace un par de horas y apenas ha abierto la boca. Se ha limitado a observar a sus sorprendidos compañeros, que no esperaban volver a verle jamás. También se ha dedicado a mirar a la hija de la que no disfrutó y al niño que Godric tuvo con Helga.

El fundados se pregunta si Salazar se lamentará por no haberles visto crecer.

Pero Salazar no tiene mucho tiempo para conocer a su hija, porque Rowena se entera de que él está ahí y lo llama. Él va con ella.

Ella le dice con la voz débil que lo ama. Y sonríe. Y su sonrisa casi parece la que tenía veinte años atrás.

Salazar se permite mentirle por última vez. No es habitual tanta dulzura en él, pero Godric supone que el regresar a Hogwarts tras veinte años sólo para ver a su moribunda esposa - se ha debido enterar de algún modo- debe de merecerlo.

Rowena dice que Salazar no debió irse. Y él le da la razón de nuevo.

"Vivirás mientras Hogwarts lo haga" le susurra Salazar al oído, muy bajito.

Y Rowena respira por última vez. Ya está. Una de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts está muerta. Quizá por culpa de Salazar, quién sabe.

Godric la mira antes de que Hega tape su cabeza con una sábana y no puede evitar llorar al recordar la vivacidad que derrochaba esa mujer antaño, y ahora... ahora parece tan pequeña.

Helena también lloraba, abrazada a Orión, que tiene los ojos brillantes. Está a punto de estallar en llanto él también.

— Godric...- le llama Salazar, y él no puedo evitar obedecerle.

No se preocupan en poner tontas excusas, porque saben que no es necesario. No en ese momento.

Saben que está mal, pero no les importa el llanto de Helga. No en ese instante, porque ahora sólo existen ellos.

Lloran. Los dos. No sólo por Rowena, sino por todos esos momentos que añoran a pesar de no haber sucedido nunca. Por todo lo que podría haber sido y no fue.

Han sido muchos años viviendo de recuerdos como para pensar ahora en las consecuencias que puede acarrear volverse a encerrar en el despacho de Godric, como cuando eran jóvenes.


	9. Capítulo IX: Sin temores

**_Capítulo IX: Sin temores_**

Godric se acerca a Salazar y lo abraza. Sí, de nuevo tienen que volver a estar ocultos. No, no tienen el valor para revelar lo suyo. ¡Han pasado tantos años! A esas alturas de su vida no merece la pena desvelar viejas mentiras.

Pero cuando Salazar le besa suavemente, ambos saben que todo cuanto han vivido ha merecido la pena. Saben que quizá hasta ese vacío de veinte años ha tenido su motivo de ser. Ahora ya no añoran las viejas sensaciones, ahora las disfrutan, porque saben que cualquier beso o caricia podría ser el último.

Tras besarlo, Salazar sale de la habitación, llorando de nuevo.

A Godric eso no le extraña; Rowena acaba de morir y él también llora por ella.

Pero también ha muerto Helena. La mató un viejo pretendiente suyo. Es lo peor que le ha pasado al castillo en mucho tiempo. La sensación de desconsuelo de todo aquel que la conocía es indescriptiblemente. Especialmente para Orión.

_Pobre hijo mío, _piensa Godric.

Se acerca al espejo. Y, extrañamente, por un segundo le ha parecido que no es su imagen la que ve, sino la de Rowena. Una Rowena joven, fuerte y hermosa, como solía ser cuando la conoció. Pero luego Godric se da cuenta que sólo lo ha imaginado, que es su imaginación.

No puede evitar fijarse en cuánto ha envejecido. Sus cabellos castaños ahora son grises. Igual que los de Helga y Salazar. Y sus ojos… siguen siendo verdes, pero ahora están apagados. Han visto demasiadas cosas que no querían ver. Demasiadas.

Piensa de nuevo en Rowena. Y sí, llora de nuevo. Llora por su amiga, llora por su hija. Llora por la vida que pudo tener y no tuvo.

Pero ahora no puede cambiarse nada. Así que se esfuerza en pensar en que los años que le queden, que pueden ser cinco, diez o veinte, los pasará con Salazar. Sonríe. Salazar estará a su lado; lo estará cuando su espalda se encorve y lo estará cuando exhale su último aliento.

Y ahora nada puede cambiar eso.


End file.
